


Day 12

by AMRainer



Series: 30 Days OTP Challenge: NSFW Edition [12]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Day Twelve, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, F/M, It Gets Worse, Office Sex, Section Chief, Smut, Some Humor, Unit Chief, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:04:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMRainer/pseuds/AMRainer
Summary: He wouldn't have the courage, no, he wouldn't break the rules in front of everyone just for a silly revenge. But by the instant she occupies her seat, always by his side due their direct work relation, the Unit Chief knows what is about to come (her, that is).





	Day 12

**Author's Note:**

> Follow up to Day 6, in the UC/SC AU.

DAY 12: FINGERING

.

Payback is a bitch. Oh, how much Emily Prentiss hates this proverb? Well, enough to fear for her very soul – figuratively that is - whenever she starts a new game with her partner in crime. And she sees it in his eyes, captures that exact minute when he's hoisting her up onto his table that he's far away from done with this small competition.

It takes another month for the opportunity to surface, parts of her wondering why the hell she had to choose a skirt – a black, pencil skirt nonetheless. He wouldn't have the courage, no, he wouldn't break the rules in front of everyone just for a silly revenge. But by the instant she occupies her seat, always by his side due their direct work relation, the Unit Chief knows what is about to come (her, that is).

They are half way through it when she feels his hand on her thigh, trailing the way up and up and up and then his large masculine palm cups her sex. She closes her eyes, leans forward with her elbows on the large wooden table in front of her. Emily chews her pen with every flick of his thumb against her covered bundle of nerves, that desperate need to buck her hips, to feel him makes her almost stop the Counterterrorism presentation with a long moan of "Excuse me, I have to fuck my boss. Now."

But of course it doesn't happen, of course, and it leaves her out of option. She takes a deep breath, never anticipating the moment his index slips within her, scantly filling her depths. She's so close, so close it hurts, her brown orbs darkened in extensions that startle him when he casts a glance at her.

Hotch pumps his finger, curls and swivels and thrusts and… stops? Her eyebrows shoot up, perfectly black cocking towards his lack of action.  _Bastard_ , she looks down at her notes, completely unable to focus as her Section Chief presents his budget planning for the next couple of weeks.

And they walk side by side on their way back to the sixth floor, brushing against each other like there's a great crowd around them forbidding them to part. His eyes bear an almost devilish glint, and he's not surprised when, one month later, it's her time to win (he just doesn't anticipate that Emily Prentiss wins big, but that is for him to discover and for her to indulge).


End file.
